lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lala-Tale: A Frisk-y moment
Narrator: Ah! such a lovely day in The underground world! Frisk: Hey! I see someone! Chara: HELLOOOOOOOOO Frisk!!!!! Frisk: Hey, Chara! Chara: Let's go to the above ground!!!!!!! Frisk: But Toriel said- Chara: Who cares 'Bout what Toriel says!? * Drags Frisk's hand* Let's go to the above ground! Frisk: Hhmph! *At Lalaloopsy Land* Chara: Here we are!!! Hey that girl has button eyes. COOOOOL! Frisk: Ugh!!!! Let's go back to the underground! Chara: Why are you SOOOOOOOOOOOOO stuborn!? OH YEAH THAT'S RIGHT! BECAUSE YOU'RE A BOY!!!!!!! Frisk: UGH! Chara: Hey that girl need a gooooood killin' Frisk: NO- Chara: *Kills Mittens* *breaths hevily* Frisk: Could this day get any worse!? *Back at Frisk's room* Frisk: GASP! Oh it was just a dream! YAY Chara: Remember when I killed that girl with the blue hair!? Frisk: Oh NOOOOOOOO this was not a dream!!!!!! *The Next Day* Buddles: *YAWN* Good morning Lil' Polar Bear and Polar Bear! I wonder where Mittens is!? * Looks in Mittens' room* *GASPS* MITTENSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!???? *Sobs* Mittens where are you!? I will look all over Lalaloopsy land! *8 days later* Bundles: Mittens is dead! NO! Well it's just a guess! Wha-what? NOOOOOOOOOOOO *Back At the underground* Mittens: Oh-oh!? I'm not dead!! Chara: Hhmph! and I though I'm the CHARActer who never dies!! Well I did die... Frisk: That girl- Not dead! What is your name oh, beautiful one? Mittens: I'm Mittens Fluff N Stuff! I'm the freezing kind of cold not the mean kind of cold! Frisk: I'm Frisk! And this is Chara! She got sick from a cold a long time ago and died, But my POWER brang her back to life! Chara: Which I'm so happy 'bout Frisk: Let's go home! *In Lalaloopsy Land* Bundles: *Burp!* I love ice cream! *Burp!* But I don't know if Mittens is dead or alive, but we should go to the underground! Right bears!? Mittens might not be there! *Shivers in fear* But Let's take a shot! *1 day later* Toriel: FRISK DID YOU MESS UP THE COMPUTER!? Frisk: No!!! That was Asriel! Asriel: I'll fix it! Like Felix! *Back at Lalaloopsy land* Berry: where's Bundles? Camera: She told me she is looking for Mittens so I'm gonna tell everyone this! Berry: Oh, ok! I got some chores to do, so I'll se you tomorrow! Camera: Bye! *at the underground* Bundles: Woah! I'm in a winter-y place! Sans: Hello button eyed little girl! I'm Sans! Bundles: Hi I'm Bundles! I'm a Lalaloopsy! Sans: COOOOOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 8 days later * Bundles: I will find Mittens! I know I can! Where am I? Alphys: Hi I-I'm Alphys! Bundles: I'm your average snuggly girl, Bundles! Alphys: Hello I'm your average snuggly girl, Bundles! Bundles: NO! My name is just Bundles Snuggle Stuff! Alphys: S-sorry. Hey! we're photo bombing Mettaton Ex's show! Bundles: We better get out of the way! Mettaton Ex: OMG who's that blue haired darling? Bundles: Oh m-m-me!? I-I-I'm Bundles! Mettaton Ex: Nice to meet you, Bundles, Darling! I'm Mettaton Ex! Bundles: Ask me a question!!! Mettaton Ex: Ok! What do you like best about me!? Bundles: um. Um, um TOBY!!!!! Mettaton Ex: Toby? What the hell is that? Sounds... sexy! Alphys: THIS IS A LITTLE CHILD YOU SHOULD NOT BE USING THAT LANGUAGE!!!! Bundles: What does hell and sexy mean? Alphys: You should be not hearing those words, young child. Bundles: Ok! I'm looking for my older sister, Mittens she looks like me! Can you help me please!? Alphys and Mettaton Ex: YES!! *Meanwhile in Frisk/Asriel-Chara/Toriel's house* Mittens: *Gasp* I just rememberd about my sister and our pets!! CHARA WHY DID YOU TRY TO KILL ME????!!!!! Chara: I just got carried away like all girls like me do!! Frisk: Let's find your little sister!! Mittens: Ok let's go outside -if it's ok with Toriel! Toriel: Fine, fine! *1 day later* Undyne: Hey, Frisk! Frisk: hellooooooo! Undyne: And Chara! Chara: hai~ Undyne: And the blue haired girl! Mittens: Hi, my name is Mittens! Undyne: Hi, I'm Undyne!!! AND I'M ALSO THE UNDYING!!!!!!!!!!!! Mittens: Ok, then! I'm looking for my little sister, Bundles! Undyne: I'll help ya look! Sans: And Me, too! Papyrus: And me, also! Nabstablook: Me, too! Mittens: WOAH! What are your names!? Sans: I'm Sans! Papyrus: My name is Papyrus!! Nabstablook: Nabstablook! But you can call my Blooky! Mittens: Let's look together to find my LITTLE SISTER, BUNDLES! Asriel: *runs out of his/Frisk/Chara/Toriel's house* I'LL HELP!!!! Muffet: Hello everyone and Blue haired girl! Mittens: Name's Mittens! Looking for my little sister, Bundles! Muffet: I'm Muffet. Mittens: Oh, I have a friend named Tuffet Miss Muffet Muffet: She probably likes spiders ahuhuhuhuhu~ *meanwhile at Hotland* Bundles: Alphys, Mettaton Ex, where are we? Alphys: This is Hotland! But I think Undyne is the hot one! Bundles: Undyne? Alphys: She's a friend of mine! Soon to be mah girlfriend! Bundles: So you're Leslie en! Mettaton Ex: *laughs* You mean Lesbian!!!!! *Laughs* Bundles: Darn it! I always mispronounce words! *2 days later* Mittens: I see a Robot and a Dinosaur! Frisk: That's Mettaton Ex And Alphys! Bundles: I see 2 humans, 2 goats, 1 Spider, 2 Skeletons, 1 Ghost, and 1 fish! Alphys: That's Frisk, and Chara, Toriel and Asriel, Muffet, Sans and Papyrus, Nabstablook, and OH BOY THAT'S MY CRUSH UNDYNE!!!! Bundles: And I also see MITTENS!!! Mittens: And I also see BUNDLES!!! Bundles: *runs up to Mittens* OH I missed you!!!!! Mittens: I missed you too and you also, pets! Polar Bear and Little Polar Bear: YAY!!!! Frisk: You're welcome to visit as many times as you like! Bundles and Mittens: Ok bye! Don't worry We know the way home! We have a good memory! Everyone exept Mittens, Bundles, and the 2 bears: BYE!! See you next time!! Mittens: *Sighs happily* Bundles, let's go home now! We can see our new friends next time! Bundles: Ok! *smiles* *The camera zooms out and it's a lovely sunset and everyone waves at Mittens and Bundles (And the 2 bears) As the 4 of them walk off screen* THE END Category:Movies Category:New Movies Category:Parodies Category:Not for Big Babies or Little Children Category:Not racist Category:Crossover